Skeith: The Simple Heart of Kirameki Toguro
by SummerShudderBanshee
Summary: Allo! Tis is my first story. LOTSA ROMANCE AND HENTAI! BE WARNED! Also, it's a bit short...
1. Chapter 1

**Yusuke didn't see it coming… the girl with black hair and a green bang spike over her left eye literally knocked the wind outta him. **

"**What…" He gasped, he wasn't prepared for such a fast attack. "A revenge attack for the death of the man who created me." She said, pulling a dagger out of her assassin's boots. Finally regaining his senses, Yusuke shouted, "Who? What did I do wrong?!" His memories were stunned from the hit. **

"**I am Kirameki Toguro. I am the adopted daughter of Oto Toguro. I am his Skeith demon."**

**That is it for now… I'm quite lazy. Please send me suggestions and comments!!! This is my first fanfic ever...**


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke looked up at the vicious girl with neon green eyes. 

She calls herself "Toguro", he thought. Is she for real? 

"You're lying!" A certain redhead yelled out. Kurama, the fox-demon seemed to appear out of the blue.

"He's right. Toguro had no children. Unless you were a Skeith demon, I doubt you'd have any real connection to him." Hiei, also appeared with Kurama. 

"I am. My ears should be proof enough." 

Hiei struck the girl, sending her back against a tree. Kirameki cried out in pain, her back was bleeding from the impact. 

"How dare you! Skeith demons are nothing to joke about! I doubt you even know what a Skeith demon is!" Hiei yelled. Kirameki whimpered from the pain in her back. A rouge tear fell down her cheek. 

"I am not lying…" She barely managed to say. Hiei struck her again. 

"Enough Hiei!" Yusuke yelled, pulling him off of her. "She isn't a punching bag! She's just a kid!" Yusuke put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Please tell us more! We need to know!" Kira opened her eyes and saw a orange-haired imp standing on a tree branch and looking down at her, seemingly attracted to her. His lips moved, saying something she was sure translated to, "Such beautiful eyes…"and he left with a gust of wind. 

"HEY! KIRA!" Yusuke yelled. 

"AH!" She snapped out of her moment. 

"Are you the Skeith demon that Toguro created when he became a demon?"

"Yes! I am…" She said quickly, startled by Yusuke's severe voice. "Since you didn't kill me, he will return if I spread my blood upon his ashes… But since his ashes are missing, I cannot resurrect him… and I will die soon. I need help. I need to go back to Hanging Neck Island to dig for his ashes."

Hiei scoffed, "Good luck." He started to walk away when Kirameki said, "Please… I've never said good-bye to him…

Please?" Yusuke thought for a moment… resurrect Toguro and get a rematch and MAYBE get his ass beat, or resurrect Toguro and save an innocent abominations life…

"Let's save this innocent abomination's life!"

Hiei jumped, "WHAT?!

Kirameki looked up, "Did you just call me a-"

"Listen Hiei, she needs our help! I know she attacked me, but I'll push that aside for now. If we don't help her, it's gonna weigh on me for the rest of my damned life!" A whirlwind appeared. A young man of about 17 with orange hair and a horn appeared. "I'd a like te help ya if that'll make it more convenient fer ya! Plus I'da like te get te know te pretty lady ya got here!"

Yusuke gasped, "Jin! You sneaky son of a bitch!" He ran over and tackled him. Kirameki blushed. Did he just call her pretty?

That's the end of chapter 2!!! Ohhh! I can't wait to unveil the pairings!


	3. Chapter 3

Jin took Kirameki's hand, "We haven't been properly introduced, no? Me name's Kaze Tsuyoo Jin! Call me 'Jin'." He kissed her hand. Kira blushed, "Uh.. M-my name is… uh… K-Kirameki… N-nice to meet you too…" She stuttered. Wow… I'm really freaking out? She thought, But he is quite cute in a child-like way…

JIN'S POV

Jin looked into the beautiful girls' eyes. I can see everythin' I can. He thought. She's a pretty thing, she is.

He looked her over. Her pale-white skin complimented her eyes and figure. She wore a black canvas jacket with three neon green stripes slashing upwards arrows on her breast, drawing attention to her face. The jacket was ended with three tails that looked much like Karasu's. The collar was like his as well. Black jeans and assassins' boots drew the outfit together. She looked sleek and sporty, yet elegant; in a way. Her lips were a pale rosy color. Flecks of her blood stained them. Her ears were strange. They looked like feathers, but they were made of a thin fleshy material that could hear anything. Her eyebrows were thin lines. Her eyes were a poisonous green. He almost lost himself when he first saw them. A veil of long raven black hair fell to her thighs. She was tall… Compared to other women he saw, she was by far the most unusual looking. And, by far; the most beautiful. Consumed by his lust he said to Yusuke, "When do we set off? I wanna get her in bed, I do! She looks like she fancies me!"

Yusuke almost choked on the saliva he was about to spit out, "WHAT?!" He yelled. Kirameki's eyes flickered, looking at Jin. He saw her eyes were saying, "Are you really going that far?" He winked at her. "Yeah." He said, "Yeah, I am."

KURAMA'S POV

Kurama looked at the young lady who attacked Yusuke.

"She is beautiful. I will give Jin that much. But if what past encounters have taught me anything…she is a creature of nightmare. Never to be trusted by anyone. She is the queen of deceit… When she finds Toguro's ashes, she will destroy us all…" He felt a heat wave fall over him. The more he looked at her the more turned on he felt. He wanted her… and yet she was like forbidden fruit, if temptation won over him, and he sank his teeth into her succulent flesh, he and everyone he held dear would perish. "But I must have her…." He thought, "It's tearing me apart." Thoughts of him penetrating her filled his head. His eyes teared up, "I can't take it. I must have her…"

Ooooh…. Sounds like Kurama and Jin are getting hot! I will update soon! Don't forget to review! I might not get the next chapter up so fast… My computer is being weird! Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Yukina bandaged Kira up. "Oh my, how did this happen?" Kira winced in pain.

"Four words: hit a tree. Boom." She looked at Yukina. Wow, she's beautiful… Kirameki thought. No wonder a lot of men are gaga for her! She's a doll!

"Kirameki-Chan, please don't hold this against my brother… He was only trying to protect his friend, Yusuke. He thought you were trying to kill Yusuke!" Kirameki turned around and put her hand on Yukina's shoulder, "It's okay! I don't blame him! I'd do the same thing if my friend was in danger."

Hiei looked around the corner.

"Humph. Liar." He grunted.

~I don't trust her;~ He said to Yusuke telepathically, ~That girl's too friendly… Next thing you know she'll be staying over…~

Yusuke rolled his eyes. ~Live with it! We won't find out until she does something fishy.~

Hiei groaned ~But she is acting fishy. That's the only reason I contacted you…~ Hiei sighed.

He lost contact with Yusuke.

That bastard cut me off… He thought. Kurama isn't around. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Probably taking care of his human family. Too bad. He's just as suspicious of that girl as I am… Hiei thought.

He took to calling her "that girl" for some reason. Hiei saw Kirameki rounding the corner and pretended to just be there on accident.

"Um… Hi Hiei…" Kirameki said. She was a bit wary from her previous beating.

Hiei glared. "I want you to know, I don't trust you a bit. I have no reason to."

Kira's eyes twitched in surprise. "What? Listen, I don't give two damns if you hate me, I don't even care if you want to kill me. You don't need to. I just want to resurrect my father and be done."

Hiei scoffed, "I doubt those are your true intentions. But whatever. If you step one toe out of line, I will kill you…."

Kira glared defiantly at Hiei; "Uptight-much?" She said, grinning viciously.

"Shut it." Hiei said, walking away. Kira giggled. She wasn't intimidated by Hiei's antics. She never will be.

"Just remember Hiei: If they aren't an enemy or an acquaintance, be a friend!!!"

"I'll be a friend all right…."

"I'm sure you will..."

Hiei winced. He couldn't think of anything to say. Why must she ALWAYS have the last word?!

**Author: *gasps* Wow... Hiei and Kira are at it!!! I wonder what next? Will we see Jin? Kurama, perhaps? Only time and my wicked, wicked imagination will tell.... Ciao mylovely readers!! Don't forget to review!!! *runs from rabid fangirls***


End file.
